Through My Eyes: Lights Within
by Squiggles598
Summary: An orphan girl and her little brother are introduced to the world of the Guardians with the help of Jack Frost after and accedental meating with pitch. She is faced with the task of protecing her little brother and figuring out who her parents are and what is happing to her. While trying to save everyone she loves. Romance towards the end and lots of humor. Jack FostXOC
1. Chapter 1: A Suprise

Chapter 1: An unexpected surprise

Hi, this is my first FanFiction so I would really appreciate if you wouldn't review anything to mean. I'm more of a reader than a writer but my English teacher wants us to writ 800 min. in our "True Notebook" each nine weeks. So I decided to try to write a story about Jack and the Guardians. I'm going to thank you guys ahead of time for bearing with me through this. Thank you so much, now on to the story!

Slam! I rushed out the door and out onto the deck. "Finally, alone" I thought to myself and pulled out my notebook, after the busyness of the day it was nice to be out side where it was calm and cold. As soon as I was out of the view of my foster mom I quickly took my coat off, it wasn't that cold out, I thought, but she would have thrown a fit. I was from up north, where exactly, well I don't know, but the cold was comforting to me. I picked up my pencil and opened up my notebook to start the task of recording my latest dream and put some more sketches of the boy into my sketchbook. Now don't think I like some stalker or anything I've only seen him in these crazy dreams, well not really dreams but not nightmares. He's almost always laughing, having fun. I feel like he, somehow, knows what happened to my parents. I don't know why or how. All I remember of my parents are a warning to watch out for some nightmare king, what ever that means. But I don't think they were crazy, one thing keeps me from thinking that is the crude scar in the shape of a P on my shoulder. It had to get there somehow, and I think it was him. But I kept it hidden from everyone, I don't need anymore pity than I have already, and I hate pity. I was just sitting there when a cold breeze floated by. I tilted my head up to put my face into it. Suddenly I heard the sound of faint laughing, almost mockingly but extremely playful. "It's really late for a kid to be out" I said quietly to myself looking around for the culprit of the laughing, and then something shot across the sky. I had to do a double take because it looked lust like the boy in my dreams. With scruffy snow white hair, a white completion, and piercing blue eyes, just like one of mine. He stopped and looked down over our neighborhood. But when his eyes met mine they where not filled with mischief like they were in my dreams lately. They were sad. At first I thought I was seeing things but couldn't help but yell out "hello!" then he darted behind tree acting as though he thought I couldn't see him **floating in midair**, come on, really. I walked up and said "hello, who are you" trying my best to be nice, but at this point I was starting to get a little frustrated.

"You can see me?" the flying boy responded

"Of course I can see you, you were floating in midair!" I responded, now I was really peeved I mean come on really!

"Yes I know," he said coming farther out from behind the tree "but no one really believes in me, so not many people see me. Especially not people your age, you have to be almost as old as me." He continued landing on the ground in front of me and breaking into a big smile "you must believe in me!"

"And who exactly are you" I replied with sarcasm

"I'm Jack frost!" he replies

So I hope you liked the first chapter! There are more to come, probably on Saturday. Thanks read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Your Who!

Chapter 2: Your Who!

**Hi everybody I'm back! :) I just realized that I didn't put the whole disclaimer thing at the beginning of my last chapter. I'm going to try to fix that but I will remember to put it at the beginning of this story. I want to thank Artemis Queen of the Night for adding my story to your favorite list. You were the first person to put my story on there favorites list, and it made me soooooo excited! I'm sorry for all the words that were spelled wrong, I'm going to try to go back and fix those to. Thank you so much for reading now on to the story! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the ROTG character, but I do own my OC who may get her name in this chapter or the next**

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down your who?!" I asked totally baffled, as if I didn't have enough to deal with already. Now there is a crazy guy in my backyard saying that he is Jack Frost. Although it does explain the floating, or flying, or whatever it was.

"I said" he said landing in front of me, acting a lot bolder, "I'm Jack Frost do you believe in me," he asked and he sounded so hopeful. "Well duh you obviously believe in me, you can see me," he finished sounding very sure of himself and flashing me a smile. I took the time to glance at him really quick and found that he looked exactly the way he has in my dreams. Tall, piercing, electric blue eyes, snow white hair and a smile to top it all of. He really was quite hansom

"Um…" the problem was it really was quite the opposite, I hadn't believed in fairy tales since, well I don't think I ever have. "Well no, I thought you were just a story book character, a fairy tale, to be honest." I felt really bad about this afterwards because his face just fell.

"b-but but," he stammered, I hated letting people down even if I didn't know them, this made me feel pretty bad. "How can you see me if your think that I'm not real, it doesn't make any since," and then he glared at the moon of all thing. Well welcome to my world because nothing so far made any since!

"I'm really sorry," I stammered seeing how down and confused he looked.

"Whatever." He said jumping into the air and getting ready to take off.

"No, wait," I yelled grabbing for his hand before he flew away. "I need to show you something." I had no idea where I was going with this but I had to try to get him to stick around long enough to see if he knows anything about my parents. Crazy or not I wasn't getting those dreams for no reason. He looked at me skeptically but followed when I start to walk back towards my porch, keeping his stick, staff thing out in front of him.

"Here look," I said as I handed over my sketch book with all the drawing of my dreams in it. "I know the mean something, but I could never figure out what. But I think you have something to do with my parents or something."

"W-what." He looked at all the different drawing, slowly flipping each page. It was full of sketches of himself and the other guardians. Then he saw a picture of all to them together, after the battle when they had finally won.

"Err, I must have had a hard day the night I dreament that one up," I said giggling to myself. "I mean the Easter bunny looks like a kangaroo and the Tooth fairy is like some kind of hummingbird hybrid."

"No," he said in awe "you got them perfectly, it looks just like them."

"What," I couldn't believe he knew these legendaries. "You really know them; can you tell me what it means?" I asked. I felt like I was on the point of discovering something important. He was just about to say something when a black horse raced towards us.


End file.
